


Every Morning

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere during beginning of S2, after Hiro already meets Kensei and starts to get him on the path of being a hero.</p><p>"Now I suppose you'll be wanting a wake-up call like that every morning, carp?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Morning

\----------------------

He rolls over, half asleep, trying to get closer to the sudden warmth and almost gasps as he sees Kensei's sleeping form right in front of him; having apparently rolled over in his sleep. He seemed awfully close though, just to have rolled over; his bedroll was all the way on the other side.

Hiro wonders what to do, wondering how he can move away without waking Kensei, but also wanting to be closer to…the warmth. That was it. Kensei had nothing to do with it. The man was destined for his princess after all.

The grip on him seemed rather tight so he decided not to move away, if Kensei woke up he could just roll back over to his own bedroll (while Hiro did the best sleeping impression anyone had ever seen! Hoping against hope that Kensei wouldn't notice any er…'noticeable' things up against him).

He closes his eyes and tries to fall back asleep, but finds it very hard (no pun intended!!) to fall back asleep. The man was so very close, closer than Hiro had ever been to him, and he was asleep…

Hiro opens his eyes back up and finds a wide awake Kensei staring back at him.

He lets out a gasp of surprise and a sneaky mouth takes the opportunity to move over Hiro's, a slick tongue moving into his mouth making him moan involuntarily.

When he could breathe and remember his own name again, many moments later, he finds Kensei looking at him once more, a small smile upon his face.

"Now I suppose you'll be wanting a wake-up call like that every morning, carp?"

\---------------------


End file.
